


Downward Spiral

by Merfilly



Category: The L Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny as she falls so hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Spiral

She has no idea what she's doing here, pressed against the stall door, the long fingers of the exotic beauty working along folds, caressing, slipping inside, making her writhe and moan in silence.

Everything about Marina draws her further away from Tim, from the life she thought she needed here.

But when Marina's not there, not the one kissing her, the one she is touching, Tim doesn't pull her back. He's not the safe haven he had been, and she falls further into confusion, into the emptiness.

She's lost all over again, until Marina kisses her and takes her back to the top of the spiral that only goes deeper with each encounter.


End file.
